A Miami Wedding
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil and Sara fly to Miami to attend the second of the weddings. The men disappear, guess where they are off to?


**Two months later Gil and Sara Grissom were on a plane headed for Miami.**

** Gil had joked that it was a good thing that he and Sara had so much vacation time on the books.**

** They had decided to spend two weeks there, taking in the sites and soaking up the sun.**

** Winter was approaching and even though it was not snowing in Vegas the weather was getting cooler.**

** Eric and Calleigh meant them at the airport. It has been almost a year since they were married.**

** Eric said, "I have an introduction to make." Calleigh was holding a baby. "This is Marisol Leigh," he said, the pride of a new papa shining through. "We named her after my sister and got the 'Leigh' from Calleigh."**

** The baby looked just like her momma. "A beautiful addation to your family," Sara said.**

** "H told me I was to be your personal escort, so where are we off to?" he asked after they settled into their hotel room.**

** Sara said she wanted to see the Miami MetroZoo. She had heard of it's wide variety of animals. And the fact that the exhibits are entirely cageless really excited her, but Stella had made her promise to wait for her to see it and she and Mac would not be in until tomorrow. **

**So the zoo along with the Miami Planetarium and the Wildlife Center would have to wait. They did go to the Miami Science Museum . Gil wanted to see the Coral Castle. **

**"No trip to Florida would be complete with out a trip to the Everglades National Park." Gil said as he read a pamphlet. "With 1.5 million acres of swamps, saw-grass prairies and sub-tropical jungles, Everglades National Park is one of the most unusual public parks in the United States. Located on the southern tip of Florida, the park is home to 14 rare and endangered species, including the American Crocodile, the Florida Panther and the West Indian Manatee. **

**A large portion of the park is primitive, explored only by adventurists and researchers – but visitors have ample opportunity to walk, camp and canoe," he read aloud. "It just so happens that I know the man in charge," Gil said to Sara. Sara looked over at Calleigh, "Guess where we are going to spend part of this vacation?"**

** They both laughed. The next evening the six friends were once more united.**

** They talked about the what had been happening over the last two months. **

**"Sara tells me you are getting married on the beach at sunrise," Gil says. **

**"Yes, "Natalia says. "I have always thought sunrise was so beautiful." Horatio smiled, "Kind of symbolic." **

**Stella looked at him. "The sunrise starts a new day, we will be starting a new live." **

**"I have never been to a beach wedding," Sara said, "Whatever shall I wear?" "Keep it casual," Natalia said. "I did not bring anything with me," Stella added. "I see the need for a shopping trip," Sara said laughing. **

**Gil looked at her, "I will get you something too." "Forget it," he said. Sara just laughed, kissed him and asked for the credit card. **

**It was near 3am before the man got back to the hotel, "Where on earth have you been?" Natalia asked. "The lab called," Horatio said. She looked at him, "You were working?" **

**"No, Grissom was," he said. Sara looked over at him, "Let me guess - a body full of bugs and they needed your help to establish TOD?" Gil took her in his arms, "You are so smart."**

** "We are on vacation," she said. Gil just looked at her, she knew that look. "I am sorry," she said. "The dead can't speak for themselves." He kissed her, "Thank you."**

** "Did it help?" Natalia asked. "Not only did he establish TOD but manner of death and narrowed it down to only two suspects," Horatio said. "It was incredible to watch him work," Mac said to Stella.**

** "That is one of the things I love about him," Sara said kissing him. **

**"Now - if there are no bugs who mind - I would like to get married," Natalia said. They all laughed. **

**The men went to Stella and Mac's room to dress and the ladies stayed in Gil and Sara's.**

** Natalia dress had a tank top that was crinkled cotton with a scooped back. There was a lace panel under the bodice and the skirt was layered panels made of lace. **

**Family, friends and coworkers assembled on the beach. Horatio had asked Eric to stand with him, Natalia asked Calleigh.**

** The water was almost still that morning, just tiny ripples breaking. The sky was a beautiful array of pinks and reds and purples as the sun started to rise to greet the day.**

** Horatio turned to Natalia, taking her hands he recited one of his favorite love pomes. Their vows were exchanged just as the sun completed it's journey. **

**Once again the three couples stood in the airport waiting area. Horatio and Natalia were off to the mountains while Gil, Sara, Stella and Mac were heading home.**

** Stella hugged the other ladies. "Three more months. I purposely waited until December to get married," she told then. "I just love New York in the winter." "Remember to pack warm stuff," Mac said waving as the others headed for their plane. **


End file.
